


Aliadas II

by LilaPink



Series: Aliadas [2]
Category: Brannia, Supergirl, dansen - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom, supercorpendgame - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaPink/pseuds/LilaPink
Summary: Se necesitó un escuadrón de sicarios en el enésimo atentado contra su vida orquestado por su hermano, para que Lena descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de su mejor amiga, Kara Danvers. Un beso para ganar tiempo y justificaciones, una confianza perdida deja la relación de las dos amigas en un vilo absoluto.Una alianza y la necesidad de resolver el nuevo complot que se cierne sobre la comunidad alienígena, obliga a la heroína a buscar la ayuda con la que siempre contó, salvo porque esta vez... Lena solo esta siendo profesional al respecto.  ¿Podrá el trabajo en equipo hacer que finalmente estas dos mujeres reconozcan sus sentimientos?Segunda parte de Aliadas, "Caminando sobre fuego"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Aliadas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799389
Kudos: 1





	Aliadas II

Tres días han pasado. Tres días desde aquel atentado contra su vida, del que se libró gracias a la intervención de su mejor amiga, quien resultó ser la kriptoniana y heroína más famosa de National City. Ella no se ha permitido un minuto de descanso, dedicada al cien por ciento a los proyectos de sus laboratorios, a las juntas empresariales y las conexiones alrededor del mundo, todo con tal de mantenerse ocupada.

Sus dos últimas noches las pasó en su laboratorio personal, tratando de desentrañar los secretos del Harun-El. Está decidida ahora más que nunca, a encontrar la cura al cáncer y muchas otras enfermedades, y sabe que esa piedra es fundamental. Necesita probarse a sí misma lo que es capaz. Es ella sola contra el mundo, siempre lo ha estado. Lleva toda su vida luchando contra el nefasto legado de su familia, ahora no es momento de mostrar debilidad, menos por alguien a quien solo conoce hace relativamente poco y quien, como todos en su vida, le ha mentido.

¿Pero es realmente así? Su mente científica clama a gritos analizar la situación, y por más que se atiborre de trabajo, el tema no deja su mente, como un ruido de fondo constante que roba la atención de sus pensamientos inadvertidamente.

El televisor de su oficina estaba encendido y sintonizaba uno de los canales más famosos de National City, su programa sobre la bolsa de valores fue interrumpido para dar las noticias de último minuto, “Agente Libertad ha sido capturado gracias a la intervención de Supergirl” se leía en el anuncio en letras mayúsculas en la parte inferior de la pantalla, mientras un presentador impecablemente maquillado daba inicio a la nota. Al escuchar el nombre de la heroína de la ciudad Lena dirigió su mirada al televisor, fue entonces cuando el presentador dio paso a la imagen en vivo desde alguna fábrica abandonada en la zona industrial a las afueras de la ciudad.

El gesto de la empresaria se tornó aún más serio y su mirada afilada prestó total atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en pantalla, mientras elevaba dos puntos el volumen para poder escuchar mejor.

—Sr. Lockwood ¿algún comentario? —Gritó su pregunta uno de los reporteros agolpados a las puertas de la antigua fábrica, tratando de lograr la exclusiva mientras los policías esposaban al Agente Libertad y lo conducían al carro de la patrulla policial.

Lockwood vestía el famoso traje del Agente de la libertad, pero no llevaba la máscara, al escuchar la pregunta levantó su mirada para enfrentarse a la cámara, y con ira contenida, a la vez que un gesto desafiante respondió casi gritando para que todos lo escucharan.

—¿Algún comentario? no lo sé, ¡mira mi cara! ¡mira lo que me hicieron! usé esa máscara para protegerme a mí y a mi familia porque hay alienígenas a los que no les gusta escuchar lo que yo creo, no les gusta escuchar la verdad, así que pongo las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿qué hay de Supergirl? ¿Eh? Ustedes saben quién soy yo. ¿Quién es ella?

—Se sorprenderían, —murmuró fríamente para sí misma, mientras bajaba el volumen y volvía a enfocarse en su trabajo. O al menos eso intentaba. No se le pasó por alto la figura en azul y rojo desenfocada en el fondo, que observaba a los oficiales con los brazos cruzados. Como si no bastara con sus propios pensamientos, Kara tenía que aparecer también en la televisión. Exhaló cansada y se giró en su silla para mirar por el inmenso ventanal a sus espaldas.

La ejecutiva se concedió unos minutos para meditar. Inhaló profundamente cerrando sus ojos y su mente guardó silencio por un brevísimo instante. Las cajas imaginarias en las que estructuraba sus pensamientos y emociones estaban ahora en un tumultuoso caos, y aquello era algo que no se podía permitir.

El estado de meditación le permitió examinar detallada y calmadamente aquel ruido, y fue entonces cuando la comprensión se abrió paso en el momento en que su atención se enfocó en sus emociones.

El motivo del enfado no era Kara, ni el hecho que hubiera guardado aquel secreto, mintiéndole todos esos años, después de todo, no le debía su secreto; además, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que Kara al final tuvo el valor de decírselo por sí misma, de contarle su historia, pues a pesar de las circunstancias, su memoria atesoró cada palabra, en incluso las pocas veces que logró dormir, volvía a revivir aquella escena en sus sueños. Su reacción por otra parte, estuvo un poquito pasada de la raya, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y sus defensas, la llamó traidora y la puso al nivel de su familia, cosa que era totalmente injusta, fue su confianza herida, y la niña abandonada a merced de una familia de manipuladores la que habló aquella noche y al día siguiente, cuando Kara volvió a su oficina tratando de arreglar las cosas entre las dos, ¿estaba enojada con ella? no. El enojo era consigo misma, su ego científico estaba herido y haciendo pucheros cual infante al que le han arrebatado un juguete, pues no lo había descubierto por su cuenta, a pesar de la infinidad de evidencia con que contaba. Bien, ya tenía por dónde empezar. Su pregunta ahora era: ¿qué le impidió ver la evidencia y notar que Kara era Supergirl? Lo que aún no se atrevía a admitir: la amaba, la amaba y ese maldito beso no la dejaba en paz.

Cuatro años había logrado vivir en negación, acariciando un enamoramiento que jamás se había atrevido a explorar por no creerse digna, y de repente, un solo minuto entre los brazos de Kara saboreando sus labios había bastado para derrumbar sus murallas y convertirla en un desastre, actuando a la defensiva como un animalillo herido que lanza sus garras contra la mano que pretende curarle.

—Supongo que le debo unas palabras a cierta persona. —Murmuró para sí, exhalando un suspiro antes de volverse a enfocar en su trabajo.

* * *

Por su parte, Supergirl levanta el vuelo directamente al centro de mando del DEO después de la captura de Ben Lockwood y Manchester Black; entra por el balcón a toda prisa saludando a su hermana y la militar a su lado, quienes hablan con un hombre al que solo puede ver de espaldas.

—Coronel Haley, Directora Danvers, —habla en voz alta para llamar la atención del grupo.

Una vez su saludo es escuchado, el hombre se da la vuelta para mirarla frente a frente, es él quien responde a su saludo.

—Hola, Supergirl.

—Presidente Baker.

El hombre la mira con esa falsa simpatía propia de los políticos y procede a leer en voz alta el titular de un periódico que tiene en la mano

—“Activista de los derechos humanos es encarcelado” —Toma el periódico y lo levanta al nivel de su rostro para que la kriptoniana lo vea. —Sus palabras, no las mías.

Briniac entra en la sala por una puerta lateral, mientras Alex refuta las declaraciones del periódico leídas por el presidente.

—¿Derechos humanos?

El hombre responde con claridad y firmeza.

—Sí, mucha gente, muchos contribuyentes se preguntan cómo podemos tolerar esto en un gobierno que se supone que es para la gente. —dice mientras se gira para encarar a la directora Danvers.

Supergirl, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuestiona la afirmación del presidente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los alienígenas no los son?

El presidente se gira y la mira

—¿No son qué?

—Gente, señor.

—Por supuesto que no. —Responde inmediatamente con una sonrisa cínica. —Pero usted es una empleada del gobierno, como yo. —Continúa mientras la señala con el periódico en la mano. —Y como tal debemos asegurarnos que estamos sirviendo a todas las personas de este país, no solo aquellas con las que estamos de acuerdo.

La coronel Haley inmediatamente interviene haciendo una declaración en un tono oficial. Como si hubiese estado esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir.

—Por razones de seguridad nacional, de ahora en adelante el DEO requerirá una total transparencia de sus activos.

Alex a su lado la mira con asombro, sorprendida por esta declaración, vuelve su mirada al frente, sus ojos mostrando preocupación ante la amenaza subyacente, el presidente continúa satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Necesitamos saber su identidad secreta, Supergirl. —La mira fijamente.

Supergirl, con sus manos sobre la cintura y un gesto preocupado le sostiene la mirada. Alex interviene, caminando hacia la kriptoniana y poniéndose entre ella y el jefe de estado. Lo encara con lo que espera sea firmeza y determinación.

—No. La mantenemos extraoficial por una razón. Ella no puede decirle eso, señor.

—¿Y por qué no? —Replica con arrogancia, —Lockwood llamó la atención sobre el hecho de que usted está escondiendo quién es realmente y mantener ese secreto aviva las llamas. Le da al público más razones para desconfiar de usted y de mi gobierno.

Supergirl, con suavidad en su voz, pero con firmeza y determinación le responde inmediatamente.

—Si hago eso, señor, todos los que conozco, todos los que amo, estarán en riesgo.

El presidente da unos pasos y se acerca a la kryptoniana con gesto decidido y furia contenida, sus cínicas palabras denotan un leve tono de burla en su voz.

—Mi familia está con el servicio secreto mientras hablamos, ¿usted cree que ellos no están en peligro? —Sus cínicos ojos fijos en la mirada de la súper heroína. —Nadie debería estar por encima del resto de nosotros. Tenemos que poner al país en primer lugar.

Alex quien miraba fijamente al mandatario, desvía por un momento su mirada a la kriptoniana a su lado. La alienígena sostiene la mirada del presidente, pero la preocupación es evidente en su rostro. Sus pensamientos vuelan rápidamente a su familia y sus amigos, sus rostros y sonrisas se hacen presentes mientras la fría garra del miedo amenaza con arañarle las entrañas, por primera vez teme seriamente por aquellos quienes, con su amor, han hecho de La Tierra su hogar, y la amenaza no viene de sus enemigos, sino de aquel quien representa la nación que ella ha jurado proteger. El rostro de Lena se atraviesa en primer lugar. ¿cómo es posible que esto esté pasando justo ahora? Eliza, Alex a su lado, James, Kal-El, Lois Lane, todos sus amigos, uno a uno pasan por su mente en aquellos segundos terriblemente largos. Su mirada se desvía un poco para recorrer todo el centro de mando, Brainy a un costado, y otros agentes ubicados estáticamente en diferentes puntos de la sala, prestan atención a aquel intercambio. Uno de ellos en uno de los pasillos superiores la mira y le hace un levísimo gesto de negación con su cabeza, mientras su rostro permanece inexpresivo y serio. Kara mira nuevamente al presidente, luego baja la mirada e inspira para dar voz a sus palabras. Su decisión está tomada.

—Lo siento señor. No puedo darle lo que desea.

El presidente baja la mirada levemente, reprimiendo su frustración, pero haciendo valer el control que tiene sobre la situación, la mira fríamente esta vez

—Entonces le agradezco por su servicio, pero usted está despedida, con efecto inmediato.

Supergirl no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Su mirada con tristeza contenida se fija en un punto indeterminado, mientras lucha por contener sus emociones y respira pesadamente.

Alex a su lado toma aire para hablar a su favor, pero las palabras del presidente la silencian.

—Espero que cumplas. —El hombre apenas puede contener su satisfacción ante el efecto que su decreto causó en la kriptoniana, y continúa, levantando la voz con arrogancia, —Los Estados Unidos no quieren una guerra con Supergirl.

La kriptoniana con tristeza y decepción en su voz le responde levantando la mirada.

—Entonces confío en que usted no empiece una, señor.

Se miran por un momento, pero el hombre se retira satisfecho de sí mismo, regodeándose en su propia arrogancia, en su retirada le entrega el periódico a la coronel Haley, mientras Supergirl suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo, las lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero ella las contiene decididamente, inhala de nuevo para reponerse.

Alex preocupada se gira para mirar a su hermana y tratar de brindarle algo de consuelo. Su voz es confidente y suave.

—Está bien, dame algo de tiempo y se darán cuenta…

—Protege este lugar y todo lo que representa, —interrumpe Supergirl, su tono es triste y decepcionado. La mira una última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y salir volando por el balcón,

Alex se queda petrificada, viéndola irse, la preocupación en su mirada es desgarradora, todo lo que quiere es ir tras ella y abrazarla, hacerle sentir que todo estará bien, que está ahí para protegerla, pero no puede hacer nada, tiene que quedarse ahí plantada firmemente, impotente, en medio de una organización a la que se unió en primer lugar para proteger a su hermana y que ahora se siente más como una cárcel, el aire se le escapa, pero ella se obliga a inspirar una vez más, no puede darse por vencida, y no pisotearán a su hermana mientras ella esté ahí para impedirlo.

Kara vuela por el cielo de Ciudad Nacional, sus pensamientos son erráticos y sus emociones convulsas, la frustración amenaza con derribar el dique que contiene sus lágrimas, pero frunce el ceño y le imprime mayor velocidad a su vuelo, no sabe a dónde ir, así que simplemente se limita a seguir adelante, confiando en que el aire que le roza la cara le despeje de la misma manera sus pensamientos, pero la tan anhelada calma se le escapa, finalmente sus ojos se anegan y su visión se opaca por las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia y decepción: parpadea para aclarar sus ojos y entonces su mirada se enfoca en el edificio que tiene al frente. Ciertamente no está pensando con claridad en el momento que sus pies tocan suavemente el suelo de aquel balcón tan familiar.

—Kara…

La sorpresa en la voz de la multimillonaria CEO es evidente y se reprende a sí misma ante la infantil idea de haber invocado mágicamente a la kriptoniana con el pensamiento. Pero antes de expresar sus dudas, la superheroína se abre paso a través de las puertas del balcón, sus pisadas firmes y su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en batalla, pero es su rostro el que la hace levantarse y sin darse cuenta está fuera de su silla, acortando la distancia física entre ellas para intentar… ¿qué? ¿abrazarla? ¿consolarla? El abatimiento plasmado en aquel rostro dorado despierta instintivamente su necesidad visceral de protegerla a toda costa, una compulsión tan arraigada profundamente en su ser por el cariño y la fuerza del lazo que las ha unido durante casi cuatro años.

—Lena, lo siento, perdóname por venir de esta manera, pero…

—Shhh… hey, tranquila, ven siéntate, cuéntame qué pasa.

Kara la sigue sin cuestionar y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, no sabe qué hacer con sus manos de manera que sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente pellizcando el borde de su falda. Cuando habla, sus palabras son atropelladas y su mirada está fija en sus rodillas.

—Baker me ha despedido del DEO… Lo siento, no sabía a dónde ir, hasta que tu edificio apareció frente a mí. Rao, ¡estoy tan frustrada y furiosa en este momento!

—¿Baker? ¿el presidente? —Kara sólo asiente como respuesta, —¿por qué?

—Al parecer cree que la captura de Ben Lockwood le trae mala prensa y baja su rating en las encuestas. Además, me exigió revelar mi identidad. —Solo entonces sus ojos buscan los de Lena por primera vez desde que entró en la oficina. —No pude darle lo que quería. Entonces me despidió.

—Oh. —Un momento de silencio siguió a esta exclamación mientras Lena procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Estás diciéndome que ni siquiera el presidente sabe tu verdadera identidad?

—Lena, mi identidad es secreta por una razón, y quienes la saben son directamente personas de mi círculo más íntimo: mi familia y sólo amigos muy cercanos: Winn, J’onn, James, Nia, Briniac, tú, todos estarían en peligro si mi identidad se hace pública. Ya pasó una vez con Maxwell Lord, pasa con tu Madre, y tengo la sospecha de que Lex también lo sabe, pero tengo muchos más enemigos, algunos de carácter intergaláctico que me superan y me aterra pensar que no podría proteger a los que amo, sólo imaginar que podría perderlos me hace sentir como si me inyectaran Kriptonita líquida directo al corazón. Ahora, un gobierno criminal con esta información… Yo… yo no…

—Hey… Shhh… hey… — Lena posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia con la intención de que su tacto pudiera de alguna manera calmarla, pues la kriptoniana estaba entrando visiblemente en un ataque de pánico y si aquel temblor de su cuerpo escalaba, fácilmente podría derribar su edificio. —Kara, mírame… eso es, ahora respira conmigo… inhala… exhala… muy bien… ahora ven aquí, — abrió sus brazos en invitación y ella no se hizo esperar, fundiéndose en un abrazo tan estrecho como estar sentadas lado a lado lo permitía. —Kara, no vas a perder a nadie, ¿me oyes? Vamos a sentarnos y a estudiar esto con cabeza fría, y vamos a solucionar esto juntas, ¿vale?

—¿juntas? —Kara se soltó del abrazo para mirar a su amiga a los ojos, no dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no es que tuviera quejas al respecto, es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sí, juntas, eso dije.

—Pero tú… yo… ¿estás…? Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo… ¿estás bien conmigo?

—Kara, sé lo que dije, y aún estoy procesando todo, pero cuatro años de amistad no se borran de la noche a la mañana. Tú me importas. Mi cariño hacia ti ha sido genuino desde el principio, y por mucho que odie el hecho de que me hayas mentido, eso no quiere decir que no me preocupo por ti, porque lo hago. —Su mirada firme imprimió fuerza a sus palabras, sin embargo, su gesto se tornó ligeramente pícaro antes de continuar: —Así que ahora es momento que esta amistad que has querido cultivar con una Luthor todos estos años dé algunos frutos, ¿no crees? Vamos a darle al presidente una lección como sólo un Luthor puede hacerlo. ¿Qué dices?

—Uh… ok, —Kara sonrió por primera vez desde que salió del DEO, y su sonrisa fue genuina, sintió su frustración convertirse en determinación y valentía, tomó las manos de Lena entre las suyas y las estrechó con firmeza, —Estoy dentro. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Muy bien. En primer lugar, —Lena adoptó una mirada fría, su dedo índice levantado para dar importancia sus palabras, emulando casi a la perfección a Lilliam y sus “clases de etiqueta” en la mansión, —un Luthor no reacciona, jamás es tomado por sorpresa, en cambio estudia a su adversario y traza un plan, puliendo y adaptando su estrategia, superando a su oponente, de manera que cuando el pobre desdichado piense en un contraataque ya sea demasiado tarde.

—Uh… Lena… das un poco de miedo cuando hablas así… te pareces un poco a Lillian.

—Ella jamás ha podido derrotarme en el ajedrez. Pero podemos dejar esto aquí si quieres.

—No, para nada, tú sigue.

—Bien, vamos a investigar a nuestro querido presidente.

—Ok, puedo hacer eso. Tal vez Cat-Co podría darme algunas credenciales para…

—Oh no. Ahí te equivocas. Tienes que bajar el perfil. De hecho, te daré unas vacaciones, aléjate de Cat-Co y el periodismo por un mes. Yo puedo hacer la inteligencia por mis propios medios y tú, evita llamar la atención a toda costa. ¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir o…?

—Sí, podría ir a visitar a mis tíos en Kansas.

—Muy bien. Haremos una despedida en Cat-Co, de manera que todos sepan que estarás fuera de la ciudad. Ya pensaré una manera segura de mantenernos en contacto.

—Uhm… de hecho…— Buscó algo en su cinturón a su espalda, sacando un reloj de pulsera con anchas correas de cuero y una enorme tapa redonda, —este es un duplicado del que Superman le dio a James, levanta la mica. —Lena lo hizo, dejando ver el emblema de los Súper en el lugar donde debería estar la maquinaria del reloj. —Presiona el escudo, emitirá una señal de ultrasonido que sólo un oído kryptoniano puede captar, de esta manera sabré que me necesitas. Presiona una vez y estaré contigo de inmediato, dos veces y será una advertencia para mantenerme lejos de tu ubicación.

—Oh… Bueno, esto es… interesante. Servirá por ahora.

—¡Auch! —Kara gesticuló exageradamente poniendo su mano en el pecho haciéndose la ofendida, —¿servirá por ahora? … ¡Lena! … ¡Esta es una pieza de tecnología kryptoniana construida por Superman en la fortaleza de la Soledad!

—jajaja Lo siento Kara, no quise minimizar tu obsequio, lo que quiero decir, es que tal vez pueda convertirlo en un dispositivo de comunicación más efectivo.

—En ese caso, gira el escudo a la izquierda, podré escucharte sin importar que estés en el fondo de la fosa de las Marianas. Esa es una mejora que yo añadí a estos dos, el de mi hermana y el tuyo. Ningún elemento de este planeta puede bloquear su señal, tampoco rastrearla o interferirla, es un canal seguro. Es una mejora que me ha resultado muy útil. Yo encontraré la forma de responderte.

—Vaya, es una pena que ‘Miss Danvers’ oculte tan bien tu elevado intelecto. ¿No estarías interesada en trabajar en el departamento científico de L-Corp?

—¡Lena…!!!

—Lo siento, una conversación para otro momento, pero ¿podrías pensarlo mientras estás de vacaciones? hablo en serio.

Kara sonrió de la forma más deslumbrante, como solía hacerlo cuando Lena hacía cualquier comentario o broma estúpida, y la pelinegra sintió su corazón derretirse un poco ante aquella sonrisa, pero unos segundos más tarde, la mirada azul se hizo más profunda, y de repente el aire se puso denso entre las dos.

—Lena, —dijo con voz suave, —no sabes cuánto significa para mí el que estés tan dispuesta a ayudarme. — Cubrió aquella pulcra mano blanca con la suya y le dio un suave apretón. —Pero si me estoy sobrepasando, por favor, házmelo saber, no quiero forzarte a nada, mucho menos irrespetar los límites que estableciste. —Sus ojos azules la miraban suplicantes. —Me importas mucho, y que estés bien es mucho más importante para mí que cualquier drama del gobierno en el que me haya metido de cabeza.

—Kara. —Exhaló pesadamente, —no te estás imponiendo, me estoy ofreciendo, —su mano libre cubrió las dos manos que ya estaban unidas para ofrecer mayor seguridad a sus palabras. —Ya te lo dije, quiero ayudarte en honor a nuestra amistad, y porque también me importas.

Kara sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante tales palabras, sintió la esperanza palpitar fuertemente en su pecho a pesar de las circunstancias que la habían traído a esta oficina, no solo contaba con la más poderosa aliada que podía soñar, sino además había un puente sólido frente a ella para volver a ganarse la confianza de la joven empresaria y pretendía aferrarse a esta esperanza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lena, —sus labios no podían evitar la sonrisa idiotizada que tenía y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, deseando transmitir la convicción que la embargaba, —Cuando te digo que eres mi persona favorita, lo digo en serio. Ya sé que me costará volver a ganarme tu confianza…

—Kara, por favor, no digas…

—Déjame terminar…

—No, es que no es lo que tú piensas…

—Lena, estás en todo tu derecho…

—¡No Kara! ¡Yo te creo!

—debí decirte… —Kara finalmente captó las palabras, pero creyó escuchar mal, ya que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. —¿Qué…? ¿me crees?

—Kara, lamento la forma como reaccioné hace tres días, lamento haberme puesto tan a la defensiva y te pido disculpas por eso.

—Lena, no…

—Por favor… —suplicó con su mirada, y Kara guardó silencio para escucharla. —Supongo que estaba dolida conmigo misma por no haberlo descubierto por mi cuenta. Quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de científica soy si ni siquiera soy capaz de ver lo que está ante mis ojos? Las gafas y la coleta no son el mejor disfraz del mundo y, sin embargo, no fui capaz de verte. —La kryptoniana no pudo evitar una sonrisa avergonzada, pero no se atrevió a hablar, pues Lena aún no había terminado. —Te escuché, sé que en el momento no hice las preguntas más pertinentes porque estaba distraída, —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada azul significativamente, sin atreverse a traer en palabras el motivo bien sabido de aquella distracción, —pero escuché cada palabra, y la cosa es que te creo. Creo en tus motivos, creo que tu amistad ha sido honesta. Tenemos problemas que discutir, como el caso de la Kriptonita y que mandaste a James a espiar mi laboratorio a mis espaldas, pero en este momento…—Kara abrió la boca para refutar de inmediato, pero Lena siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad alguna, —en este momento lo más importante es descubrir por qué el presidente decidió enemistarse con Supergirl y qué o quién está realmente detrás de todo esto.

—Está bien. —Afirmó, sin embargo, apretó la mano blanca que sostenía entre las suyas para agregarle firmeza a sus palabras, —Prométeme que una vez que pase esto, harás las preguntas que quieras y aclararemos todo entre nosotras. ¿Por favor?

Lena exhaló audiblemente y bajó la mirada, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ante la exhibición de convencido afecto que le demostraba la rubia. —Está bien. Ahora, qué te parece si empiezas a preparar tu viaje, yo terminaré con el papeleo que tengo entre manos y esta noche me paso por tu casa para que ultimemos detalles, tal vez estaría bien que invitaras a Alex, ella podría darnos información extra y un anclaje muy necesario desde dentro. ¿Qué dices?

—Perfecto, ¿Pizza y potstickers?

—Excelente, llevaré vino extra para Alex también.

Kara sonrió y sin más saltó por el balcón con una misión entre manos, mientras Lena exhalaba y recomponía su impecable atuendo en un intento de recuperar la estabilidad de sus emociones rebeldes. Estaba a punto de poner a prueba su capacidad de mantener distancia profesional y el control del que tan orgullosos se sentían los Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por favor deja tus comentarios, en verdad me ilusiona mucho saber sus impresiones acerca de mi trabajo.  
> Un abrazo!!


End file.
